Ghostly Murder
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: With his family dead, Danny leaves with Sam and Tucker. They try to start a new life, until the murderer after them gets Tucker and Sam too, but a Marine witnessed the murder, and soon he was dead too. That was a big mistake. Now, NCIS is on the case, trying to uncover what happened, and most of trying to find out the mystery that is their suspect that is their witness: Danny
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Well, congratulations! This is the poll winner! And you lucky readers are so lucky, after all, what other author updates weekly? If I don't, then it's because 1. Something MAJORLY important came up. 2. I had to work on my ****_real_**** book or 3. My laptop shut down. Keep in mind, that when I do miss an update, I don't do it often, and I usually make up for it. Even then, the most I will miss a date for an update is by a few days. I never leave a story for over a week. It bothers me.**

**~CWA**

**Title: **Ghostly Murder

**Summary: **With his family dead, Danny leaves with Sam and Tucker. They try to start a new life, until the murderer after them gets Tucker and Sam too, but a Marine witnessed the murder, and soon he was dead too. That was a big mistake. Now, NCIS is on the case, trying to uncover what happened, trying to uncover the previous murders, and most of trying to find out the mystery that is their suspect: Danny.

**Genre: **Mystery/Adventure

**Rating: **T for _lots_ of murder…sorry?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do not own nor claim NCIS._

**Notes: **DP timeline- after D-stabilized _before_ Phantom Planet. NCIS- Oh gosh, I haven't seen the recent shows, so I am not sure. I know that Leon is the director (if I spelt his name right?) but if things get out of order and stuff, I apologize.

**Prologue:**

**Danny:**

I have to admit. This past week, has been the best week ever. First, I saw Danielle. That was a nice visit, even if she decided to not stay here. Second, my parents let up my curfew since it was summer (I now have to be home by midnight, fair enough…yet, I still miss the curfew…opps…). Thirdly, the best thing, Sam was my girlfriend. Tucker finally got me to ask her out, and I did. I was surprised she said yes. After only three days of going out (but it feels much longer since we've been friends for like, what, ten years?), I think I love her. I actually think I've loved her longer than that, but didn't admit it…. Lastly, today was my birthday. I was turning fifteen. I was excited. Tucker and Sam were throwing me a surprise party (they didn't know that I knew of course).

The part that worried me? My parents. If there was going to be a surprise party, what about my parents? I shook my head, nah it'll be okay. I shouldn't be worried if they did something weird…okay…they're weird anyways, but…_nevermind._

I felt pretty good though.

"Hey Danny."

I turned around and smiled, even if it was a bit lope-sided.  
"Hey Sam," I said as I kissed her.

Sam kissed me back and then walked by my side.  
"So, birthday boy, anything planned?"

I looked at her through the corner of my eye, my hand around her waist.

"Maybe…maybe not…"

Sam laughed. We finally reached my house. Still laughing, I opened the door. I was a bit taken back when nothing happened. Sam came in laughing, then stopped. She looked a bit mad and confused.  
"Sam…something's wrong…"

"I know…"

We could both feel it. Something was…_off..._it wasn't right. The house was quiet.

"Maybe you should check the lab…"

Something in her eyes told me that was wear they planned the surprise party, so maybe that's what was wrong? They didn't hear us come in…yeah that's gotta be it. I still couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. I was almost to the lab when I heard a scream.

"DANNY!"

It wasn't Sam, it was coming from the lab. I didn't waste any time to transform into _Phantom_ and fly down into the lab. I know that Sam was running trying to get there too.

I froze what I saw. I didn't register anything, expect the bodies, and the words. I saw Mom, Dad, and…Jazz…Each of them…torn…bloody…dead….I choked on a sob. The bodies' eyes were open in horror, and blood was splattered all over my parents' lab and their jumpsuits. Their hair and faces were soaked with the blood. There was...there were words on the wall…written in blood…

'_Run, Run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me….now run, Phantom, run! But as soon as you catch me…I'll kill you too…'_

Sam came running in, and stopped.

"Oh no…Danny…"

Sam came up and hugged me from behind. I didn't even think about how it's supposed to be the opposite- the guy comforting the girl. I fell to the floor on my knees and Sam hugged me tightly. I transformed back into _Fenton._ Tears were going down her face, as well as mine.

Wait…I looked up at Sam.

"Sam…it's…it's fresh…we both heard Jazz's scream…Sam…whoever did this…they may still be here…Go!"

She looked torn, and suddenly, my sorrow was replaced by determination to find the killer.

"Sam, we don't have time! Please! I…I need to keep you safe…"

I kissed her forehead and helped her up. She looked at me with determination.  
"Danny, I can't let you do this alone…."

"Haha!"

Both of us turned, looking for who made that…_creepy, killer, psychotic _laugh. I saw a figure start to emerge from the shadows. I put Sam behind me protectively. My tear filled eyes widened.

"_Vlad?!"_

I heard Sam gasp. Vlad came from the shadows. His eyes were emotionless and blank, but hard and killing. He was in his human form, but his suit and hair had blood everywhere…my family's blood…My eyes hardened. Vlad smirked.

"I got tired of waiting, Daniel…And I will kill them all…If I finally realized that you would never become my apprentice, never become my_ son_ and….I don't care about that anymore Daniel…not anymore…I will kill all the ones you love…including that Tucker fellow and your girlfriend…then I will kill you…."

My anger flared.

"Danny, no!"

I charged for Vlad, and I knew my eyes were flashing red because Vlad seemed taken back. I couldn't stop though. I hit him with my fist. Vlad just chuckled. Sam held me back though. She gave me this look.

"Danny, get us out of here,_ now."_

I wanted to wipe that smirk off of Vlad's face, but I heard the fear in Sam's voice. I turned invisible and intangible and flew us out of the house. All the way to Tucker's. I needed to know he was safe too, even if I was still angry. I think my sorrow and grief were overflowing the anger.

I heard Sam sigh in relief when we reached Tucker's room.

"Hey, what's going on isn't the party in like, what, ten minutes?"

"There is no party, Tuck," Sam muttered…

And with that, we explained everything to him. At the end, he was the most serious I've ever seen him. He gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry, man. Don't worry, though. As long as we stick together, we can get through everything, right? After all," he looked at me amused, "are you or are you not the most kickass superhero there is?"

I chuckled.  
"Thanks, Tuck. I needed that."

"Anytime, man."  
Sam and I had our arms around each other for comfort.

"I have an idea," Sam said, "we all should leave…"

I looked at her shocked.

"What? I cant do that! It might, I don't know, put your families in danger! I-"

"I know! But listen Danny! You can't fight Vlad, not like this! You need some time to…mourn…all of us do…I might be able to convince my parents for a…_vacation_…and take Tucker with me. No one knows your parents are dead, yet, and therefore I could get you to come too."  
"Vacation?"  
Sam rolled her eyes.

"Not a _real_ vacation."

Tucker pouted slightly, but she continued.

"Look, in a way, we're basically running away. Telling my parents that we are going to one place, really go to another, and so forth and so forth. This way we're all together and _Vlad_ can't get us. All of us, me, you and Danny can just…_restart…"_

I looked at my girlfriend in shock. She shifted.

"What?"

"That is the most fantastic idea you've ever had."

I had to admit, there were holes in her plans, but it could work. Besides, she was right. I needed to mourn, we all did. Sure, the sorrow hurts, but right now, I'm numb.

It took two hours for Sam to convince her parents. It only worked because Sam's grandma said if they didn't let her, her best friend (Tucker), and her boyfriend (me) take a vacation away from the crazy ghost town she would take us herself and take Sam's parents out of the will. It worked.

Now, we had to pack. I stood for ten minutes just in the living room. The smell of the bodies were still here in the house, and I had closed my eyes tightly. This was too _much…_even on my birthday, of all days…this had to happen…it couldn't be real…Sam squeezed my shoulder and that reminded me that this _was _reality, whether I liked it or not.

Finally, after about another twenty minutes, I got packed. Tucker volunteered to get the things from the lab we may need- I hated to make him go down there, but I…couldn't.

In the end, we ended up with a lot of bags. Some filled clothes, some with other necessities, and some with equipment.

"What about the town," I muttered.  
"The town will be fine, Danny," Sam said encouragingly, "I mean, what ghosts will come here with _Vlad_ like that?"

I smiled faintly.  
"I guess you're right."

I was happy that Sam had a private jet. We told Sam's parents that we were going to Hawaii, but that was the farthest place from our real destination: Washington D.C.


	2. Moving In

**Chapter 1- Moving In:**

**Danny:**

I groaned as we carried the shopping bags into the apartment . Since Sam was rich, we bought two apartments (both were next door neighbors- ours was Apartment B777 and Tucker's was Apartment B776). Sam and I shared one and Tucker had the other. Sam and I's apartment was one bedroom, one bathroom, then it had the kitchen, dining space, and living room (Tucker's apartment had a similar layout since both apartments came furnished, but our bedroom had a bigger bed). The floors were all tan carpet with white walls, a typical apartment get-up. Sam's and I's bedroom (I love saying that) had a large bed (not that it mattered, _'Why are you smirking?' 'I never pegged you as a bed hog or a cuddle person.')_. Besides the spare room that we turned into a lab, it was a normal apartment..._normal…_I saddened. I could never be normal. I could never fully live my life. I was a poor orphaned half ghost whose family was murdered.

I sighed. Sam didn't know it, but there was a reason I was becoming a tad distant. I just couldn't mourn. Not the way they went, not until people knew the truth about them, their deaths, their _murderer,_ and the so-called _beloved _town mayor.

Sam insisted, however, that we update our wardrobe to be less recognizable. I hate to admit that she had a point. I still don't see the point of changing my ghost form's clothes and _name,_ it's not like I'm going to go ghost anytime soon. Anyway, Sam still was a Goth (that's something she couldn't give up). She wore a dark purple long-sleeved shirt that, according to her, is surprisingly comfortable and easy to move in, that was also cropped (still showing off her flat, toned stomach, and belly button), black skinny jeans, and knee-high black combat boots. She kept her hair down though, and I never really realized how long her hair is until now. I was happy that she wore the 'Wes' ring (that really spelt Sam), but she decided to mix it up. She wore it on a silver chain around her neck. It was gorgeous no matter where it was on her.

Tucker wore cameo pants, black shoes, and a green tank. He was sad to see his signature red beret go. I wore regular blue jeans (though Sam pouted that she couldn't get me into the black skinny jeans), a dark purple tight t-shirt that showed off my muscles (Sam picked it out) and a black jacket that I kept unzip, plus Sam got me black combat boots. We were practically matching- not that I'm complaining.

Due to Sam, I changed my ghost form's look as well. Not too much, but according to her the jumpsuit was too recognizable, and so was my name (well, anything's better than Inviso-Bill). My ghost half now had black pants, white combat boots, a black shirt and a single white fingerless glove (Sam insists it's 'in style'). Sam instated that we changed my ghost name. I grumbled at that, since I wouldn't be going ghost and saving people- but I think Sam thinks that I will. My new ghost name- Schim (which according to _Google Translate _means Phantom in Dutch).

Sam got me something 'special' to wear since I gave her the ring. I grumbled, saying that she shouldn't, but she said she was- it was her birthday gift to me. It was a simple ring that looked similar to my dad's class ring that had her name engraved into it. In fact, it was almost the exact same, and it had Danny engraved on the inside (I never take it off, even when I'm in ghost form- it stays). We both smiled and now both of us wear our rings on a silver chain around our necks

Tucker won't stop complaining that we match and it makes him the third wheel out. Of course, we all laughed afterwards. Currently, Sam and I were on the couch in our night wear (which for me is a pair of black sweats and for her it's black shorts and black sports bra- after a week living here, I'm used to it).

We were watching _Lion King. _

"Why is this so familiar," I asked.

Sam, who was cuddled next to me with her head on my chest, looked curious.

"Maybe because it's similar to our lives?"

"Are you saying that I am going to become King and save the savanna?"

Sam stuck out her tongue at me and I laughed. While watching the movie, my eyes wondered to the walls. We decorated them with pictures. It hurt, but at the same time, it was also nice. It showed that it was permanent.  
During a commercial, Sam grabbed the remote.  
"Hey," I pouted, "I was watching the Lion King, and I _thought_ you were too."

"Hang on, I wanna…I wanna check the news…"

I groaned as she paused the movie to get her laptop. I fiddled with the remote while she sat beside me with her laptop in her lap. We've only been here a week, but every day she checks the Amity Park news. I think part of it is to show me the town is doing fine. After five minutes, she put the laptop up and cuddled back to my chest. She had the blanket over both of us and pressed play.

"Anything?"  
"Not yet."

I smirked.

"I told you it would take a while."

I saddened, _I shouldn't be this chipper. _I sighed, but Sam didn't notice. Yes, I was sad. I've been sad, it can't be helped. I guess I'm just numb. I seem to forget everything until it comes up. I forget that everyone I know is dead until it's starring me right in the face.

I think it's weird though. I can't remember something about their murder. I know who murdered them, but the more time that passes the more I forget about it. I vaguely remember the incident. I haven't mentioned it to Sam or Tucker, but maybe I should.

"Sam," I said as I paused the movie, and we jumped. Of course I had to pause it right when a hyena's face was covering the screen. It looked unnerving.

"I need to talk to you."  
Sam sat up straight and looked at me concerned.

"What is it?"

"I…"

No. I couldn't tell her. She may think I was going nuts, and I didn't want her to leave me…I forced a smile.  
"Nothing. I just…I love you."

I pulled her into a hug with my face in her hair. I could feel her sigh in relief.

"I love you too, Danny."


	3. Family Issues

**Author note: I swear NCIS is coming next chapter, or at least nearly. I hate dragging it along, but…I just need a few things to happen first, and you lucky guys get to go inside Danny's head! Yay you… (that is next chapter mostly though).**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 2- Family Issues:**

**Danny:**

I yawned as I got up in the morning. I loved living here with Sam- after all, so far we've lived here for two weeks and no sign of anything. Tucker was coming over to the apartment for a game night-usually it's all of us playing DOOM, or having a movie marathon but Sam wanted to try something different- hence why we have games like _Part-Cheesy, Apples to Apples, Guess who?, _and _Clue._

"Morning," Sam griped as she made breakfast.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Look so..._nice…_after you just woke up."

It was true. I know she only woke up like ten minutes before me, yet she looked nice. Her hair was all nice and straightened. She didn't have makeup on- yet, but she looked nice, and _not tired._ Then there's me- looking tired, with bags under my eyes, hair messy. Of course, that doesn't mean she's a morning person…after all, she is actually grumpy in the morning (one reason why Tucker is coming over at lunch- the other reason being he won't be up till lunch).

Sam crinkled her nose and sat a plate at the table.

"So, Danny," Sam said, "I've been thinking and…what about our schooling?"

I groaned.

"But it's _summer…"_

_"I know._ I was thinking about _after_ summer. Could we go to school?"  
I took a bite of the eggs and Sam started to eat her salad.

"Well," I said as I swallowed, "I guess we'll have to get fake names and stuff…"

Sam nodded.  
"I…I spoke to my Grandma yesterday…"

I choked on my milk.

"What- ehem…why?"

"Well, she somehow figured out that we weren't in Hawaii…and she called me to tell me that…and, look," Sam sighed, "I told her that we did run away…"

I nearly fainted.  
"What why!?"

"Well," Sam scoffed, "For starters she was convinced that you and I had ran off to get married and Tucker was just coming along for the ride. I told her we weren't doing anything like that- and…well, to get to the point, I didn't tell her where we are, BUT she…Danny, she's happy for us."

"What…" I blinked. I knew her Grandma was cool, but _still…_

"I know, that's what my reaction was too, but Grandma's cool. She…she said that she would give us any money that we needed…and…anyway, I was just letting you know…speaking of money, do you think we should get jobs?"

I nodded.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…good luck breaking the news to Tucker though…"

"NOO," Tucker screamed dramatically, and then eyed me suspiciously.

"What?"

"Are you sure you aren't cheating?"

"What?"

"I mean, you could totally cheat."

Sam looked at me.

"He has a point. You have won the best three games in a row of _Clue_."

I huffed and stuck out my tongue.  
"I have _not _been cheating…"

Sam sighed.

"I better go check the news…"

She left to go to her laptop. Tucker sighed.

"Is she always going to do that?"

"Yep."

For the past weeks we've lived here, Sam has always checked the Amity Park's news on the web. She never gets anything though.

"Oh no…"

Sam looked horrid. I ran to see what was wrong and so did Tucker. We looked at the screen in horror and sorrow.

_Local ghost hunters, Jack Fenton and Madeline Fenton, declared dead. Found dead in the lab along with their daughter, Jazzmon Fenton. Details have not been released to the public as the bodies were in such a horrid condition._

_ The son, Daniel James Fenton, has yet to be found. Police suspect he is involved in the murder._

I felt my eye twitch.

_ No other suspects have been reported._

_In later news, local families, the Manson's and Foleys, have been reported dead. The Manson's were found dead in their living room, in the same state as the Fenton's. Police suspect the same murder is involved. Foley's were found in same state. Children of families, Samantha Lilith Manson and Tucker Lee Foley are missing._

_UPDATE: Police suspect serial killer is involved, possibly even the first missing child, Daniel Fenton. Any information please call Amity Police Forces._

_In other news: Town cleared of ghosts AND local 'hero' Inviso-Bill. Mayor Masters disappeared, supposedly dead!_

I groaned.

"So, because I was the first one missing, I'm the serial killer? Gotta love Amity Police Forces."

Tucker and Sam didn't laugh. I didn't blame them. I hugged both of them tightly as they cried.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault!"

Hours later, we were still in the living room on the couch with an abandoned_ Clue_ game on the floor. I held Sam as she sobbed. I hugged Tucker as he cried, _manly tears of course._ We all held each other as we _all_ cried. All of our families…dead…there's nothing…

I sat in bed, numb. I had finally got Sam to sleep. Still, she looked bothered even in her dreams. I still couldn't get it off my mind. This was my fault. This was all my fault…


	4. All Alone

**Author Note: Replies to reviews:**

**ethiopian1987- Part-Cheesy is a board game with a mouse and a trap and you basically have to trap the mouse. Apples to Apples is a card game, that is helpful to get to know people because…it's hard to explain but the rules are: There are two decks, green cards and red cards. Everyone gets about seven red cards (and everytime they put one down they draw a new one). The red cards have random nouns on it like…Chuck Norris…London…Bart Simpson…Cell Phones (and yes I've had those words before). The green deck has adjectives like Gross and Annoying. Then, every person takes a turn being the 'judge'. They draw a green card, put it face up, then the other players find a card in their hand that they think that the judge will put with that word (like…Gross…and someone will put down a card that barf, or something). Then, the red cards that the players put face down will be shuffled (not by the judge though), then the judge will read the cards aloud and put them face up so the others can see. Then the judge chooses which red card's word they think goes with the adjective. Then, the player who put that word down gets that green card. The goal is to get the most green cards.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 3- All Alone:**

**Danny:**

I woke up startled to the sound of a door.

"Sam," I called out groggily. There was no reply. I got up out of bed.

I looked around and didn't see anyone. I didn't smell the bacon, or eggs. I didn't hear the coffee maker. I didn't hear _Sam…_

"SAM!"

She wasn't in the bed. I ran to the living room. It was empty and hallow.

"SAM! SAMMM! SAMMY! PLEASE!"

I looked everywhere. She wasn't anywhere. Her stuff was still here. There was no note, no _anything._ I fell to the ground.

"Sam…"  
The front door opened and Tucker came in, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and stretched.

"Dude, you're gonna wake up the whole building…hey, where's Sam?"

He looked at me with wide eyes. He came over as he saw me.

"No…Danny…"

"She…she's gone…what if…what if he took her?"

"I…I'm sure she's fine, man…she's _Sam._ Let…let's go look for her, okay?"

I ran up to Tucker.

"Tuck," I said my eyes still moist, "any luck?"

Tucker looked at me worriedly.

"Not yet, man…I'm sorry."

I sighed. We had been searching all day. It was night by now. _Where is she? Where is Sam? _

I can't live without Sam. She's my life. She's my anchor. She was the only thing keeping me here. She was my reality. She was my _heart, my soul._ I loved her.

Tucker and I finally called it a night, even if I went kicking and screaming. I didn't want to give up.

"Dude, we aren't give up. We just can't go at it all night…"

I turned my head. I saw a small shine of something in the alley near the bar. We're too young to drink, obviously, but we wanted to check every inch of this town. The thing shined from the alley.

"Tucker…"

I started to walk towards it.

"Danny, you okay?"

"Just…please…I…I need to see that…"

I kept walking into the deep dark alley. Tucker was at my heels. Finally, I saw a shine on the ground. I bent down.  
"No…"

Tucker's eyes widened. My eyes were moist.  
"Sam…"

It was Sam's ring. The ring I gave her. The ring that was the symbol that we loved each other. The ring whose almost twin was around my own neck hidden under my shirt. The ring that stood for the day we promised. The ring that was the symbol that we were promised to each other. The ring that was similar to an eternity ring and it was on the ground still on the silver chain.

Evil laugher filled the air and my ears, but I sat on the ground, staring at the ring, in numb shock.

"NOOO," I screamed.

When I saw Vlad, my memories of the murders, all the images, came back, but it was too late. Before I could do anything, Tucker was dead. His lifeless eyes were opened. His body was bloody, and torn apart like an animal attack. I snarled at Vlad.

"YOU MONSTER! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING! HOW DARE YOU!"  
I tried to attack him, but was stopped.

"Hey, what's going on?"

We both turned to face a guy who looked military. My eyes widened.

"No! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE-"  
The guy was in a state of shock as Vlad attacked.  
"Can't leave witnesses after all….expect for you…I think I'll save you for later…Good luck."

Vlad disappeared. I fell to the ground.  
"No..no…They're all gone…Tucker…Sam…no…."

I finally found the strength to get up, but I didn't stop crying. I went over to Tucker's body and closed the eyes.

"At least you can get _some_ respect…"

I sobbed as I left. Sam and Tucker. Both, gone.

**Third Person:**

"Stop that," Ziva snapped.

Tony put down the box of M&M's that he was using as ammo to throw at Ziva. McGee was typing away at his computer. Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"Case, let's go. Navy officer dead in an alley along with a teenage boy…"


	5. Investigation

**Chapter 4- Investigation:**

**Third Person:**

"Where to, boss," McGee asked.

"Alley, near bar next to the apartment complexes. Naval officer was torn to shreds."

"Animal?"

"No claws, no tracks. _Human_."

Tony gulped and so did McGee. Ziva tried to not act effected, though the thought of a human tearing another human to shreds was unnerving. Gibbs scoffed, yeah it was bad, but it could've been worse. What's the worst thing is that some poor kid was dragged into it.

Tony felt nauseas from Ziva's driving to the site. Ziva scoffed.

"I do not drive that bad."

Tony and McGee shared a look, _uh yeah you do._ When they all entered the alley- Ducky included- they were shocked. Just by now, they could tell this was one of their most serious cases. There was a body of a naval officer, his neck twisted and bloody. There was another body, a teenager African American boy about fifteen. His neck was twisted, facing up while the rest of his body was on his stomach. His back had been burned and the muscles and spine were visible. His eyes were closed. There was blood everywhere and a message was written in blood.

'_The ring is the only thing left of her, now they're all dead…and you're next…."_

"McGee, DiNozzo, David, photos," Gibbs barked.

They all shuffled. Ducky, of course, went straight to the bodies.

"So, what we got, Duck?"

Ducky was knelt down beside both bodies as they were close together.

"Well, Jethro, there is an obvious cause of death, but it seems the burns came before their necks broke."

Tony flinched as he took pictures of everything, including the message on the wall.

"Ziva, who do you think the message is for?"

Ziva took a picture of some footprints that were bloody.

"Apparently whoever was here and didn't die…"

"Gibbs," McGee said, "I think I found the ring that the message was talking about."

He held up a plastic baggy that had a ring inside. It was a simple gold band with a green gem that had the word 'Wes' engraved on the inside. It hung from a silver chain as if it was worn as a necklace instead of a ring. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Wes," he muttered, "geesh…"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Good work, McGee."

"Found the footprints that may belong to the murderer or possibly witness, Gibbs," Ziva reported.  
"Good work, pack it up, let's let Abby do her thing."  
***

"Well, Gibbs," Abby said as she took a sip of her Co-Pow, "either the murderer walked away in size 9 shoes, or our witness isn't a full grown man and he did."

"Abby?"

"I'm saying, Gibbs, that the shoe size is too small for a grown man who is most likely our murderer, if that's the case…"

"Then our witness is a teenager boy. What else you got, Abbs?"

"Well, the ring had nothing on it, but the engraving- 'Wes'," she took another sip of her drink, "and the message is written in the blood of the victims."

"Thanks, Abby. Let me know when you get something more."

"You got it, Gibbs."  
***

"Ducky," Gibbs called as he walked into the morgue.

"Gibbs," Ducky greeted over the body of the teenager boy, "The time of deaths are not that far apart, though the boy died first, perhaps a full ten minutes before the officer died."

"And what does that tell us, Duck?"

"It tells us, Jethro, that our Navy officer just may have been a passer-by, a witness who saw too much."

Gibbs' expression hardened.  
"Which means that message isn't for anyone in the navy, it's for the teen witness that got away and the true targets were the teens."

"Ah, speaking of, this here," Ducky said as he motioned to the body, "is a Tucker Lee Foley, reported missing a few weeks from a small town called Amity Park in Illinois. The Naval Officer is Officer John Caleb Gordon."

Gibbs nodded, but didn't like any of it. It was odd, to say the least, but he knew that they _are_ going to catch that murderer- it didn't help that whoever the sicko was, he was killing innocent teenagers not more than fifteen. The information about the teen could help them though.

"Tony," McGee said, "stop."

Tony stuck out his tongue.  
"No can do, McDork."

He threw another mint at McGee. Ziva was just happy he wasn't throwing things at her again. McGee, however, was getting very tired of the childish acts.

"We're supposed to be doing work and looking up that town," McGee pointed out.

"You're right, McGee," Gibbs said as he came into the bullpen. Tony jumped, _someone needs to put a bell on him._ Gibbs continued, "what you got?"

Tony stepped forward, putting his information up on the screen.

"Tucker Lee Foley, fifteen years old, reported missing in Amity Park, Illinois, around the same time Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson were also reported missing. All three disappeared around the time of their families' death."

He brought up multiple pictures. Two showed two people dead with their backs burned along with a young girl with bright red hair dead. One showed what looked like a family (a mother, a father, and a grandmother) dead with the backs burned to show their spines. The last picture showed an African American couple dead with the backs burned to show the spine.

"The police suspected a serial killer as each family had the same ways of deaths. The Fenton's were the first dead, making Daniel Fenton the first to disappear, that was almost a month ago. The same time Daniel disappeared, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley did too. Then, a few weeks ago, the Manson's and Foleys' were found dead."

"It appears," Ziva put in, "that the kids left together. The Manson's were rich and two apartments here in D.C. were under their name- along with the names Daniel and Tuck but no last name given- a few weeks ago. It appears that the missing teens started to live here in D.C. after the Fenton's deaths, but that the others' families were murdered when they were gone. All the money in the account of the Manson's is left to Samantha."

"If that's the case," McGee said feeling left out, "then the murderer must have followed them, Foley and the Naval Officer followed the M.O. of the murders from Amity."

Tony shivered.  
"Amityville Horror material."

Gibbs was deep in thought. There was something they were missing.  
"McGee, get all you can on the disappearances and the murders in Amity and anything on our Naval Officer. Ziva, DiNozzo, with me."  
"Where we going, boss," Tony asked.  
"The apartments."


	6. The Witness

**Chapter 5- The Witness:**

**Danny:  
** I sat on the couch and closed my eyes, _breath in…breath out…_I had to keep calm. The pain of losing _everyone_ I've ever cared for…it was overbearing. I just couldn't let it become so overbearing I became _Him..._or worse.

I've sat here on the couch trying to meditate, _anything,_ for the past seven hours. I was still in shock though. I didn't feel...the same...What bothered me most, though, was that I couldn't remember it.

I know they're dead. I remember their bodies. I remember Sam's ring…but I can't remember the murderer, and I know I know him. I know I know who it is, but my mind blocked it out.

Therefore, here I was, sitting on the couch with only my sweats on (and the ring with the necklace on it). Suddenly, I jumped as I heard knocking on the door. I grabbed my purple shirt and quickly pulled it on to open the door.

**Third Person:**

Tony felt a bit dizzy. He wasn't sure who drove the worst, Ziva or Gibbs. Nevertheless, they made their ways to the apartments. It was covenant that the apartments were literally next door neighbors. They decided to check out the one had the second name it was signed under was Tucker, their dead boy.

Gibbs stood in front of the manger, who was shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but you need a warrant."

"The renter of the apartment is dead and getting us inside that apartment could help us find the murderer."

"The renter isn't dead, or at least not all of them. Two apartments were signed under three names, and paid under two. The payers were Samantha Manson and Irene Manson, the names under it were the residents- Samantha Manson, Daniel Fenton, and Tucker Foley. Even if two are dead, I know for a fact that Daniel is still there since I saw him. You need his permission- or a warrant- to get inside that apartment. I'm sorry, but that's all I can do."

Gibbs gritted his teeth in frustration, but finally nodded curtly. He walked away with Tony and Ziva following, all the way to apartment B777. Gibbs knocked on the door, still a bit frustrated. Finally, the door opened.

They stood face to face with a fifteen year old boy. He had pale skin, blue eyes that looked lifeless and dull, and slightly long black hair. He wore black sweats and a dark purple shirt that showed some muscles. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
"May I help you?"

"Daniel Fenton?"

The boy shot awake. He looked at them warily and a bit scared.

"Yes? And please, Danny."

"We are from NCIS. I'm Agent Gibbs, these are agents DiNozzo and David. We are here to talk to you about the death of Tucker Foley."

Danny looked tired and sad.

"NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigation Service."

"Tucker wasn't military."

"But the one murdered near him was."

Danny seemed to think about, finally he sighed.

"You can come in."

He opened the door. The three agents walked into the apartment and noted the pictures on the walls. One showed the three teens- Danny, their dead one, and a black haired girl. One showed Danny and what they thought was his family. More than one was of the three teens though- obviously close friends. There was also about five of just Danny and that black haired girl- one was even of them nose to nose under the sunset.

"Nice photos," Ziva commented.

"Thanks…it's mostly of me, Tuck, and Sam though. Best friends since kindergarten and Sam is, was, my girlfriend for two months."

Ziva noticed the sorrow in his voice. Two months didn't seem like a lot, but he seemed as if it was a lot longer. Tony looked to the corner of the room and nudged Ziva. She saw and nodded. The shoes in the corner looked like a size 9, and they were covered in blood.

"Mr. Fenton," Gibbs said, "we need to get into Mr. Foley's apartment but can't do so until you give us permission."

**Danny:**

I don't trust the government and I hate cops. I also hated how I can't remember the murderer. These people though, they are most defiantly more effect than Amity cops and the Guys in White. Maybe…maybe they could help? It's a long shot, but I have to know.

"Sure, but only if I come in to."

Agent Gibb's face hardened, but he nodded. I showed them to Tucker's apartment and used my key to open it.

"There you go."

**Third Person:**

Gibbs saw the shoes in Danny's apartment, but didn't comment on it…_yet…_They walked into Tucker's apartment. There were PDAs, games, and food _everywhere._

"Hard to see what's evidence and what's trash," Tony muttered.

Danny winced.

"Tuck wasn't the cleanest. Actually, neither am I, but…_Sam…_kept our apartment clean…We were going to start work soon, all three of us, but…our interviews were…"

"I understand," Gibbs said, taking in all the new information, _that meant that the two had been living in the same apartment._ He briefly wondered if the two teens let hormones get the best of them, but after taking another look at Danny he dismissed the idea. The kid didn't look like the type that would just get with a girl to leave her. This wasn't _that_ type of case.

After they got what they needed, Gibbs brought the kid to the NCIS. They all got out to go inside the building. Tony swayed and looked at Danny.

"How are you unaffected by the driving?"

"Dad drove worse."

Tony froze, _I really hope that kid was kidding. I don't think anyone can drive worse than Gibbs…or Ziva._

Gibbs led the kid into the building.

"McGee, meet Danny Fenton, the witness."

Danny blinked.  
"How did you know I was the witness?"  
"Bloody shoes in the apartment, and you just admitted it. Would peg you as the murderer, but you seem too distraught," Tony answered.

McGee got up and shook hands with the teen, _yikes. His hand is cold…_

Gibbs sat down in the chair across from Danny. They had to question him, after all, he wasn't _entirely_ off the hook for murder.

"Daniel Jack Fenton?"  
Danny looked up uncomfortably.

"Yes…uhh…I….just how much do you guys know?"  
Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Tony (who was behind the glass with the others) did too.  
"Why don't you tell us what you think we know."

**Danny:**

I couldn't help it. These guys may be the only chance I have about finding out the truth. I sighed.

"Well, I think you know almost everything. I think you know that my family was murdered, as was Sam's and Tucker's…or uhh that is the Manson's and the Foley's. I think you know that the same person killed all of them, and your officer…and I think you know that the same person also killed my best friend, Tucker, and my girlfriend…_Sam…_I think you know that he was after something….I saw how him kill Tucker…I think he killed Sam too..she…she's _gone…_and…I think you know that he was chasing someone…he even left that message….He…I know who he is chasing now and…I don't know if you know it….but…I…I'm sorry…I don't think I can- I'm sorry."

I hated crying in front of people and I knew these guys needed as much truth as possible, but…I don't know if I can do this…Gibbs's expression softened slightly. He sighed.

"You need to tell us _everything…_We won't let him get you…"

"I don't think even you guys could stop him."

I looked down. Gibbs turned firm.

"We are trained agents. We will protect you…"

"But then who will protect you," I muttered.

**Third Person:**

After ten minutes, Gibbs sighed in frustration. He couldn't get any more information. Finally, he gave Danny his glare and was surprised when Danny didn't react to it.  
"Who is doing this?"

"…I can't remember…"

"What do you mean?"

"I remember the murders…I mean murder...but the murderer…I get blurry…I…I know I know who it is…but I can't…"  
Ducky, who was behind the glass, stiffened and Gibbs walked out.

"What is it Duck?"

"I believe the young lad is suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder. He couldn't remember who it was if he wanted to. The lad's mind is blocking it out…"

Gibbs nodded stiffly.

Tony knew it was a bad idea, but he thought it would be okay. Gibbs did saw to keep the kid busy. He brought Daniel to the lab (Tony didn't think Danny would like to see the body of his best friend in the morgue). It wasn't like he was alone, McGee was coming with him.  
"So, you play any video games," McGee said trying to get a conversation.

"Umm…yeah…I played DOOM."

"Really? What's your screen name?"

"Uh…Phantom…and Tuck's is- was Fryer-Tuck and Sam is…_was…_Chaos."

McGee's eyes lit up.  
"You're Phantom! All three of you are legendary-"

Tony groaned, but the elevation finally stopped at Abby's lab.

"Finally! Come on!"

They took Danny inside.  
"Tony? Tim? Whatcha doin' here," Abby asked as she took a sip of her Calf-Pow, "who's the kid? Not another lab assistant…?"

"Daniel Fenton, witness."

"Danny, please."

Abby looked at the kid, and then smiled seeing as he was smiling at her- not the typical reaction with the way she dresses, then again the kid looked almost Goth himself.

"Like the tattoos," Danny said.

"Thank you, not the usual reaction I get as a Goth."

Danny laughed, surprising them.

"Sorry, it's not you…My girlfriend was an ultra-recyclable vegetarian, _and_ a Goth. She tried to get me to go Goth too, but this as far as I would go."

Abby smiled. She then looked confused at the piece of evidence she was looking at.

"What's the matter, Abby," McGee asked.

"This," she held up the bad with the ring in it, "I can't figure out the word, 'Wes.'"

Danny walked to Abby and they were surprised at the sadness in his eyes. He reached under his shirt and pulled out a ring on a chain. It looked exactly like the one in the bag, but Abby (and Tony and McGee) saw that it had 'Danny' engraved on the inside. Danny gently took the bag and flipped it upside down.  
"It's not 'Wes'…it's Sam…"

"But, Gibbs," Abby whined, "please?"

Gibbs gritted his teeth, not pleased. He didn't think Daniel was off the hook as a suspect for murder,_ yet,_ but he might as well lead the kid into false security. But of course, as soon as the two were introduced, they hit it off. Now, it was a matter of where the witness would stay. Though, Abby genuinely thought that Danny was a good kid. Gibbs trusted her sense of judgment.

"Fine, Abby," Gibbs sighed, "The kid can stay under your care."

Gibbs could tell that the kid was scared beyond his wits- at who, he didn't know. However, he knew that the kid couldn't be alone. Whoever murdered their officer, murdered the kid's family and friends, and may be after the kid next.

"Yay," Abby cheered, "I'll go get him!"


	7. Under Watch

**Author Note:**

**toothless20- ****_yes_****, they do. I would have replied sooner, but I had already uploaded the other chapters and stuff. But two of them ain't entirely gone….did I just put ain't? Great, my hick accent is comin' out in my writin'. Sorry about that, I am from good ol' Oklahoma after all. **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 6- Under Watch:**

**Danny:  
**I blinked when Abby brought me to her apartment. It was a nice place, and it was dark. I mean, there were a few stuffed animals here and there, but her bed looked like a coffin and there were, I hope their fake, spider webs too.

"Here, Danny," Abby said as she threw open a door, "This can be your room, the guest room."

I smiled.

"Thanks, Abby."  
She took a sip of Calf-Pow. I always wondered what in the world was in that drink. I looked at the room. There wasn't much around, besides the basic stuff, but all of it was dark.

"So, Dan-Dan-"  
I flinched.

"Please, call me Danny…I hate the name Dan."

She raised an eyebrow but shrugged.  
"Okay, _Danny,_ what do you like to do?"

"What?"

"Come on, every kid has a hobby or a _dream. _Tell me about yourself…do you like horror movies? Do you want a family when you grow up? Ow serious was things between you and your girlfriend?_" _

I smiled faintly. She asked all that very quickly, and I had an idea it was because of the caffeine in the drink.

"Well, my favorite color is blue. I want to be an astronaut," even if by now that's impossible, "and I love horror movies. Sam, tucker, and I would watch horror movies together all the time…I was pretty serious with Sam. I…As cheesy as it sounds, I gave her a class ring, had it engraved, and it became almost like an eternity ring…we were promised together. It wasn't something set up, after all her parents hated me. But…It was something that we both did…we love…_loved_…each other so much…"

A faraway look entered my eyes as I remembered everything about Sam.

"Yes, we wanted to get married, as far off as that sounds. We both wanted to have a family," that was something that came up over the past week, "and I want to be an astronaut and she wants to be an environmentalist to help animals and plants everywhere."

Abby looked awed and her eyes were slightly moist from tears.  
"Aww…that is so sweet!"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Umm…I guess."

"So, Danny-boy, ever play _Slender?"_

I smiled wickedly.  
***

Abby was nice, and gave me her guest bedroom. She refused to let me sleep on the couch. We had played a few games of _Slender_ and a few others. It was…pretty nice…

I sighed and got into the dark covered bed. Closing my eyes, I let myself fall asleep…

_ I opened my eyes and gasped. I froze at the sight._

_"You can't save them, run little Phantom, run…I will get you…"_

_ I saw Vlad's face, distorted in an evil grin that was bloody. The scene around me faded and I found myself in the lab. The bodies of my family- Mom, Dad, and Jazz, were still there the way I found them. They were bloody, twisted, disfigured, and burned. The blood message was on the wall. I cried out and the scene changed. This time, I was in the alley where I watched Tucker die in front my eyes. I screamed._

**Third Person:**

A loud scream echoed throughout the apartment. Abby woke up, and could still here it. She began to get more frightened.

"Danny," she whispered…

Gathering her senses, she grabbed her weapon of defense and her stuffed animal. She gave it a comforting squeeze and it farted. She grabbed her cell phone, the scream still continuing and then stopped. She desperately wanted to go to Danny, but she still had common sense. She called Gibbs.  
"Abby," Gibbs groggy voice came through the cell phone.

"Gibbs! Hurry over here!"

There was another loud scream.

"Be careful Abby, I'll be there soon."  
***

Abby stayed in her bedroom, in the coffin, while listening to scream after scream. Her eyes were blurry from the tears, she was worried about Danny. Sure, she only knew him for a short time, but she thought of him almost as a little brother already.

"Abby."

She nearly screamed, and her weapon (a bat, an actual _bat_, not a baseball bat) stopped mid-air. Gibbs raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.  
"Stay hidden."

Luckily, Abby had called Gibbs. He wanted to stay with Abby, after all his team is his family, but every second was precious if the boy's life was in danger. He had his gun out as he walked through the apartment, scoping it out. There was another scream. Gibbs didn't flinch, his expression hardened. He busted open the door, gun drawn.

"Looks like someone's having a heck of a nightmare," he muttered.

Gibbs put down his gun and looked at Danny. He was still screaming, but he was curled and on the ground. He didn't seem injured, but he did seem asleep. Though, his eyes closed tightly there were tears. He was squirming and screaming. Gibbs sighed; he's dealt with more than a few nightmares himself. If this kid really did witness the murder of his friend, then it's only common for the boy to have nightmares about it.

He walked to the kid and knelt down.  
"Danny," he said gently as he shook the kid, "Danny, it's okay. Focus on my voice, it's okay."

Abby came in. She ignored Gibbs' slight glare,_ like I am that helpless…yeah right…_She saw Danny and ran to him, kneeling down beside Gibbs. She took the boy in her arms.  
"Hey, Danny…it's okay…it's okay…focus on my voice, okay? You're gonna be fine, it isn't real…"

For a second, Danny's eyes opened and he looked at Abby and at Gibbs,

"But it was real…"

He closed his eyes tightly. Even though they knew he was awake, it was obvious that the nightmare was still affecting him. Gibbs looked at the crying teenager boy.

"Danny," Abby said, "what happened?"  
"I saw them…all of them…they're all dead…my family…Mom…Dad…my sister…they're all dead…."

Abby hugged the boy tighter as he continued on about his nightmare.  
"…I saw them, Abby…I was the one who found their bodies…and it's all my fault they're dead…he was after me…he killed them to get to me…and then he killed Sam's family and Tucker's family…all because he wanted revenge on me…he killed Tucker…and he said he killed Sam too…I just…I can't…"

"Who," Gibbs said, slightly hardening, "who killed them? Who's after you?"  
"I…I know him…I know I do," Danny said slurred and dazed, "I know I've known him for a long time….I know we hated each other… I know he is crazy and he's after me…he wants to kill me…he said I was next to die…"

"Who," Gibbs demanded.  
"I…I see him, and I know him, but then...I can't remember…I know I know him," Danny sobbed, "I know I do, but I just can't remember! They're all dead because of me and I can't even do one thing that would help! Why can't…I…remember…"

Danny's eyes closed and he fell asleep in Abby's arms. Gibbs stood up.  
"Abby, are you okay?"

"…Yeah…but Gibbs…"

"Yeah?"

"This kid…he's a good kid, Gibbs…I know he is…He loved her, Gibbs."

"Who Abby?"

"His girlfriend, he really loved her. I could tell. The ring we found, it was Sam, not Wes, and he was the one that gave it to her…It was their way of promising themselves to one another, Gibbs. He _really_ loved her…and then someone took that away, Gibbs. It's not fair!"

"…I know, Abby…"

"Can you promise me, something?"  
"What is it Abby?"  
"Find out whoever took Danny's family, his friends, and his love…and give them the justice they deserve, Gibbs."

"I plan to Abby, I plan to."


	8. Escaping

**Sorry for how short this is and how long it took me to update. I got side-tracked and school ends in about 17 days. So, school is chaos because we have to get the OCCT tests done. I promise the next one (or the one after) will be longer! It will just take awhile to update since I will be busy ****_all_**** weekend (Why? Because we're selling my house and I have to host the garage sale on Friday and Saturday, Sunday I have a date, and Monday I have to cook a bunch of stuff. The next chapter, ****_hopefully_****, will be done by Monday or Tuesday. Sorry.)**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 7- Escaping-**

**Danny:**

I winced as the glass broke on the floor. I was in Abby's lab. Gibbs said it was okay and I wanted to help Abby. I wanted to show her that I appreciated all these things that she was doing for me. I can't even do that right. Abby smiled slightly.  
"It's okay, Danny, even I do that sometimes."

I smiled faintly.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it so often that the school banned you from handling any beakers for a full month."

"Really, how many did you break," Tony asked as he walked in.  
"Over 32 in one week, therefore I was banned for a full month."

Tony scoffed. I raised my hands up in defense.

"No, seriously. I'm clumsy."

Tony smirked and nodded. I guess he finally believed me. I smiled. It amazes me how much that I felt better. I still hurt, a lot. I still cry, a lot. But Abby is so nice, and I can't just show that in front of her. I can't show her how weak I really am. I mentally scoffed, _can't show her what I am either. _

_"_Danny," Gibbs called as he walked in, "come on."

**Third Person:**

Danny sat in the interrogation room yet again. Gibbs sat across from him, and a sketch artist was beside him. Tony, from behind the glass wall, scoffed. Danny raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"

"Try to remember Danny, try to remember his face, and describe it to the artist."

"I told you, I can't."

"You said you've known this guy awhile, but all of a sudden your mind blocked him off. It's still there, and you will look for it, and we will find him."

"But…I don't know if I can."

"Think about the guy, he murdered your family, your friend, your girlfriend, and is after you next, think about that."

Gibbs glared slightly at the kid, who froze. Behind the glass, Tony's eyes widened at the information, as did everyone else's.

In the end, Danny couldn't do it. He couldn't remember the face of the murderer. As a result, he went to the restroom to try and calm down. He splashed some water in his face.

"Why can't I remember…"

He looked into the mirror and jumped. A message was there, written in red marker…_at least I hope it's marker…_

_'Run Daniel, I'm here. I'm coming for you. You won't catch me, but I will catch you!'_

Danny froze and a blue wisp escaped his mouth,_ he's here…_

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked.

"Yes, boss?"

"Check on him."  
Tony looked confused, but did as told. Danny has been gone quite a while. He went over and knocked on the single stall bathroom door.

"Danny, you okay?"

There was no answer. Gibbs looked over with a raised eyebrow. Tony knocked again.  
"Danny?"

Tony's reply was a scream. People around jumped. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva snapped into action. Tony and Gibbs rammed the door with their shoulder and it knocked down. In a second, all three of them had their guns out, but there was no one there. Gibbs put his gun down and looked around with narrowed eyes.

"How could he have left?"

"Uh, Gibbs," Ziva said, "You may want to see this."

Gibbs turned and his jaw tightened when he read the message.

"Who the hell could've done this!?"

**Danny:**

I stayed invisible and intangible, even after I left the NCIS building. I had to get away. I couldn't put those people at risk. Enough people have died because of me, there's no need to add on to that list. I sighed, I was actually almost happy with them. Tony was funny, McGee was geeky, Ziva was tough, Gibbs was a momma-bear, and Abby was funny. _What am I saying? I've only known them for a few days…am I that desperate to get family again? To actually be wanted and not have it taken away from me?_

I shook my head to clear it. I can't do this anymore. It was hard, and I was scared. I admit it, me, Danny Fenton/Phantom was scared out of his wits. I think what scared me the most was that I can't remember who it was that killed them.

It's infuriating to know that I know who did it, but at the same, unable to remember. I didn't transform, just stayed invisible and intangible as I flew away. I flew to my apartment invisible seeing that there were still people lurking around. I sneaked in, stayed invisible, but I had to stay quiet. I went to my bedroom and choked as I saw the picture of Sam and me kissing at the sunset. Tucker took that picture. It was my favorite, and it was Sam's too.

I packed a few things and grabbed the picture of Sam and me. _This is it, this is goodbye._ I flew away.

**Third Person:**

Gibbs gritted his teeth in frustration, somehow some _maniac_ was able to sneak past them and into the restroom, and leave that message. Now, their only witness and lead was gone. Most likely he was scared off or taken. But how did that _pyscho_ find a way into _his_ building? Nevertheless find the witness…

Ziva felt frustrated as well. Her and Tony were supposed to looked after the witness while he was in the building, and if he was Abby than at least one of them were supposed to be there. Tony, of course, felt the worst. He was the closest to the restroom, yet didn't hear anything. McGee felt sad, mostly because Abby was sad, so he went through the security cameras.

"There's nothing here boss."

"What do you mean, McGee?"

"I keep going through these videos, again and again, but there is nothing here. The video shows Tony by the door, and Danny walking in, but before and during, no one was in there."

"Check the outside cams, DiNozzo, research his life find possible suspects."


	9. Recapture

**Author Note: I know this is short, and I am sorry about that. I am in a rush since school is almost out. I have like two and a half weeks left- two more days this week, next week, and then four days. So only….11 days left? Plus there's a lot of tests still happening at my school- there is good news. I got a 44 out of 50 (advance) on my Eighth grade math test, a 45 out of 50 (advance) on my reading, and a 46 out of 50 on my Algebra I test (I am in advanced algebra- hence taking it in Eighth instead of ninth). I still have a history test though, and semester tests, those tests were just state tests…wish me luck…I hope I survive.**

**If testing wasn't enough, my grandfather has cancer. So, if I don't update for a while it's because I'm trying to be there for him because we don't know how long her has left- he's in his nineties after all. Plus drama at school- not the tests- is getting a bit ****_much._**

**Sorry.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 8- Recapture:**

**Danny:  
**I came across a problem…I don't know where to go. I can't leave the state, I like it here. I won't let _him_ scare me off. I need to find _him._ Maybe then I could stop him?

** Third Person:**

"What you got, DiNozzo," Gibbs demanded as he walked into the bull pen with a coffee in hand. DiNozzo brought the information on the screen.

"Daniel Jack Fenton, born in Amity Park, Illinois, best friends with Samantha Manson- declared dead after the scene-, and Tucker Foley- deceased-"

"DiNozzo! Get to it," Gibbs growled. DiNozzo gulped.

"Family friend was _Vladimir Masters._ Danny was supposed to go into his custody if his parents died but Danny bailed. Vladimir, man I hate that name reminds me of _Dracula, _went to collage with Danny's parents. He was got sick in college- undocumented cause of illness- and when he was better he was suddenly a millionaire and named one of the richest men. He kept trying to buy the _Packers_….but there are a few cases here in there where people such as Harriet- a reporter who went to high school with Vladimir and Danny's parents- noted that there was a great degree of hate between Jack Fenton and Vladimir Masters, and one-sided hate between Danny and Masters. Danny, apparently, hates the guy's guts. Harriet mentioned in one of her reports that 'Danny glared at Vlad with such a high degree of hate that it was frightening, especially since Masters just smirked as a reply."

Gibbs growled.

"Contact this Masters, we need him for questioning. I think we found suspect number one…"

Danny sat in the alley crying. He needed a break, he needed to rest. But…

"Hello little badger."

Danny felt something heavy hit his head and then all he saw was black.  
***

Gibbs shut his cell phone in anger.

"Looks like we found Danny."

When NCIS arrived, they were shocked. Gibbs was the first over to Danny, who was handcuffed by some cops. His hair was badly matted and wet with blood. He was covered in blood head to toe and he looked shocked. He looked terrified and…_thoughtful._

"What happened," Gibbs demanded.

Danny looked at Gibbs with wide eyes. The cop crinkled his nose.

"He was found with the bodies of your naval officers."

"He's not the murder," Gibbs growled, "he was with us when the other murders happened."

The cop muttered in frustration, but let Danny go- after all NCIS was a bit bigger than the local police. With the cops gone Gibbs barked out his orders.

"DiNozzo, McGee, David, bag and tag!"  
"On it Boss/Yes, Gibbs," were the replies. Gibbs stayed with Danny.  
"Danny," Gibbs muttered, "what happened?"

"I…I remember…"


	10. Half Of It

**Author Note: By the way, I didn't plan the scene with Ducky…it just sort of happened….and this whole chapter is dedicated to a certain fruitloop because he is messing with Danny's head… Funny, I always make something bad happen to my characters, well not ****_my_**** characters- though I do it with my own characters in my book (not this, I'm talking about my own book). And I am explained this to everyone that is always 'why is everything this author writes sad?' and 'why are all the stories sad on fanfiction half the time?' It is easier to write an angst character than a happy, believable character because everyone feels sadness, but not everyone feels happiness once something bad happens.**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. If I don't update then one of the following has happened: Family emergency/no internet/ grounded. Keep in mind that I also don't have as much time to write because there's four days- well three for me since I wont be at school for a day- left of school.)**

**Chapter 9- Half of it:**

**Danny:  
**I sat quietly. I was still covered in blood slightly, even after the shower-clean up I did. I was still in shock. Everyone I knew was gone, _dead._ At first, I didn't remember. I didn't remember who had done it. I didn't remember what had happened…._scratch that. I remember what happened, but the murderer…no…that __monster__ was a blurred image in my head…_Now, Now I remembered everything, _probably since he hit my head._ But I don't want to remember. Now I can be fully reminded of how I failed everyone. I failed my parents, Amity Park, Tucker…._Sam…._

I was a failure. I may remember that monster's face, but I wish I didn't. I know remember why I blocked it out, why I didn't _want_ to remember. It makes it harder to deal with their deaths when I know _him, _but I cannot do anything about it. He's too _powerful._ Besides, normal police forces can't stop him. He's a fruitloop.

Now, I sat in the seat fidgety. Ducky had to give me a checkup, it was mandatory since apparently, I was 'kidnapped' by the killer.

"Well," Ducky said, "it is not always that I see my patients in great health."  
Despite the situation, I chuckled. Ducky smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"I once knew a young man like yourself."  
I looked at him curiously as he continued.

"He had such potential. He was a very smart lad. However, tragedy seemed to follow the poor boy. He lost everything he loved. He lost his family, and he even lost the love of his life, poor lad. He then choose the path of sorrow, a dark path indeed. He let the grief overwhelm him, and as a result, became what he hated. He became what he promised himself that he wouldn't. He became a young lad that couldn't move on. I hope, Daniel, that you do not choose that same path after all that has happened."

I looked at the floor sadly, and he smiled.

"Let's get this checkup done, shall we?"

I didn't say a word as Ducky went over practically every inch, checking for an injury.

"You are bruised, but I suspect that it will go away within a few weeks."

_So, a few days with my healing…._For once, I kind of wanted the scars. I wanted any injury to stay. The hurt on the outside could show what I feel on the inside. I finally looked up at Ducky.

"Ducky," I said slowly and he looked at me, "what…the guy you mentioned…did he ever get better? Even if he didn't move on…"

Ducky shook his head,

"Sadly, no. The poor lad lived a life of sorrow from that moment on."

"I…I hope I can move on….but what if I can't….what if I don't have anything to hold me here anymore?"

Ducky looked at me with such concern, that it hurt. He bent down and put his hands on my shoulders.  
"Then I suggest, Daniel, that you find someone that can hold you."

I couldn't keep it in anymore. I hugged him.  
"Thanks, Ducky."

I sat in the interrogation room. According to Tony- or rather Agent DiNozzo, it is the only room where we can all talk privately. I looked out the 'mirror'. I knew it was a window and I knew that the others were watching. I just wondered….where was Gibbs?

**Third Person:**

**"**Jethro," Ducky said.

Gibbs stopped. He was on his way to the interrogation room, after all it was important that they caught the _monster_ that did all of this. Yet, he turned. If Ducky had to stop him, then it had to be important.  
"Be careful with that young lad."

"Duck?"  
"He may by physically fine, but by no means is that lad healthy in the head. Not insane, just sad. He is still grieving, Jethro. I suspect part of it may be the cause of all the scars on his body."

Gibbs nodded.  
"I tend to be careful, Ducky."

"I know. I was just warning you that if Daniel doesn't answer right away, to be softer with him."

"Gibbs," Abby cried as he walked into the 'viewing' room, "how dare you put him in there?"

Gibbs sighed as Abby softly hit him. He grabbed her and hugged her.  
"I'm sorry, Abbs. But it's the only place where whoever killed his family and our officers wouldn't be able to overhear us."

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes.  
"But…."

"I know, Abbs. He doesn't deserve to be treated like a suspect."

Abby cried, and the other agents tried to comfort her. Gibbs sighed.

**Danny:**

I shifted in my seat repeatedly. Abby had already came in before and couldn't stop crying. I never answered her questions, I told her that I would hug her the second I was clean- which got me more sad, remembering the _blood…all the blood…_

When I couldn't sway any longer, I started to tap my finger on the desk. Then, the door opened and Gibbs came in. He set his coffee on the table, but didn't sit down. He grabbed the chair that was across from me and moved it to beside me. Then, he sat down.  
"I thought," I said confused…. Gibbs sighed.  
"You thought you were a still suspect."

I nodded slowly. That thought was too far off. I thought that in some degree, they still thought of me as a suspect, just like the police in Amity did. Gibbs shook his head.  
"You aren't a suspect, far from it. You're the victim, and I swear we will catch who did all of this, but you have to let me know…who it was first…"

"I…I can't."

"You said you remembered."

"That doesn't mean I want to remember," I said softly then louder I continued, "it doesn't matter if I tell you. You can't catch him. He's practically a ghost. He's too powerful, too _rich._ Vlad…"

I stopped, realizing my mistake. Gibbs smirked.

"I suppose you're talking about Vladimir Masters?"

I didn't answer and he continued.

"Doesn't matter how important that guy is. Manslaughter is still a crime and Vladimir Masters _will_ see justice. No matter what it takes."


	11. Kidnapped

**Author Note:**

**I swear I meant to update sooner, but something came up. Yes it was an emergency that took everyone off guard. What was it, you ask? Well, guess who lives in Oklahoma, the place where the F5 tornado hit and President Obama called a 'major disaster'? Yep. Me, and I live in Moore- where the tornado hit the hardest. It was F5, over 1 mile wide, and killed lots of people, injured over 101 people, thousands of people lost their homes, and made several of my friends lose their houses- and that's just in Moore. It even hit Warren Theater- though not as bad. The scary thing? It hit on Monday- three days till the last day of school- during school hours. Well, it destroyed several daycares, two elementary schools, and my school gym (where they made everyone go for the tornado). Luckily, no one I know personally is dead, btu my friend Jacob is several injured with a broken rib and was coughing up blood. Not from the tornado- he got that because he was helping with the debre. However, I know that over 50 kids were missing at one elementary school- and seven kids drowned in the basement. One teacher was at seven-eleven with her baby and husband and they died.**

**Never in my life have I been so thankful. I mean, my house is next to my school, but it's perfectly fine even though the other side of the street is totally in ruins. Not only that- but I wasn't in school on Monday. If I was, then my mom would've been at work (at the elementary school that got destroyed) and I would've been in that gym that got trashed. We wouldn't have made it. My friend doesn't remember anything either. He was in the gym and now he can't remember it at all because of the shock. **

**Remember: always be thankful for what you have because you never know when it will be gone. 13 years in Oklahoma and only once before did we get a bad tornado (called May 3rd), but this tornado was worst. Just…Be thankful. I'm really glad to be alive right now- and frankly, you should be too. No matter where you are.**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Does anyone ever read the notes at the beginning? Sorry I ranted by the way.)**

**Chapter 10- Kidnapped:**

**Danny:**

I sat down in the chair. I hated all of this. Why did I tell them about Vlad? They'll never catch him. They'll never be able to stop him. He's half ghost. He's rich. He's _unstoppable. He's powerful…_

They don't even know all the things he did before. They don't even know about his other crimes. They don't know _anything._ How could they possibly stop him? Then again…maybe they could. Maybe they could stop him…they're NCIS. The best of the best…_but sometimes the best isn't good enough…_I can't tell them anything. I can't tell how to stop him, _if that's even possible. _I can't tell them why I hate Vlad, _maybe._

I sighed sadly. It would've been best if they never found me. It would've been best if I died with the others. If Vlad found me, then my suffering would end.

"Daniel."  
I looked up, hesitantly, to see McGee's face. I blinked,

"Danny."  
He smiled faintly.

"Okay, Danny. You said you played DOOM?"  
I nodded slightly. He held up the case of the newer version of DOOM.

"Wanna play?"

I smiled. In the time that I've been here NCIS is feeling more and more like _family. _Not that it even matters. They're just doing their job, but for now…I can at least pretend that they actually care.

"McGee," Gibbs snapped, "stop playing some game and get to work!"  
McGee jumped.

"Uhhh yes Boss."  
He fidgeted nervously and looked at me.

"Sorry, Danny."

I smiled sadly.

"It's…it's okay."

I haven't talked too much, the feelings are just coming back. The feelings of sadness…loneliness…_everything._ So, as a result…I wouldn't speak too often. Though, I wasn't that saddened that McGee had to go. After all, he is the tech guy. He needed to help track down Vlad. Not that it mattered. I know VLad too well. He would never allow himself to be captured by _petty humans._

I shook my head. When I did I start thinking so dark? Did I miss them that much that I am losing my hold on controlling _him?_ Am I going _dark?_ Am I losing _my humanity? Does it hurt that bad_? I am not even sure. That scared me, a lot. A lot more than I would like to admit actually. I watched McGee go to the computers to search, _search how _ I don't know. I am not that big on that type of tech. The only tech I am good at is the ghost hunting type. I wonder…

I looked around. No one was nearby. I could…maybe….I saw that McGee was bust typing away at his computer, as was DiNozzo and Ziva. I saw Gibbs was pacing, and I know that Abby was in her lab while Ducky would be in the morgue. Everyone was looking for something; _anything_ that they could've missed that may led them to Vlad. _Not that it matters anyway. They still don't even know why I hate Vlad._

I was convinced that no one would really be paying attention to me, so I moved. I moved and went into the storage closet. I didn't want to go to the restroom after what happened last time. I saw a camera in the corner and glared at it. I raised my hand and shot an ice blast at it, freezing and breaking it. I then transformed into my ghost half, turned intagiable, and then flew away. I needed to get to my apartment.

**Third Person:**

**"**Where's Danny," Gibbs barked.

"Uhh…."

Gibbs glared at DiNozzo and the others. They gulped, well they expect Ziva that is. Ziva took a breath.

"He disappeared, Gibbs. I do not know where he went."

They already checked the morgue and the lab- the only other two places that Danny knows of.

"McGee-"

"Checked the cameras, Gibbs….I mean boss. The last the cameras saw of him were was when he was sitting in that chair- no wait."

"Whatcha got, McGeek," Tony asked.

Gibbs smacked Tony, and he winced.

"The cameras caught something."  
Gibbs glared mildly and McGee winced.

"Oh yeah…the cameras caught Danny going into the storage closet…bringing up the footage from there…now!"

He brought up the video

"This is the footage shot from the camera in the closet."  
The footage showed Danny in the closet. He glanced around nervously, then looked at the camera. He glared and lifted his hand. There was a small white light that flowed the screen and then it turned to static.

"Do you think he ran off again," Tony asked. Gibbs sighed.  
"McGee, you stay here. Search for anything else on those cameras and keep looking for Masters. Tony, Ziva, you head out to the last place we found Danny. He may have gotten there."

"What about you," Ziva asked.  
"I'm going to his apartment. He may have decided he needed his things before he ran off…and hopefully, he's still there."

Hours later, it was getting dark and McGee was left alone in the building. Abby and Ducky had already left. He was totally and utterly alone.

"Wait a second," he muttered. He went back to the video. He squinted his eyes.

"Impossible."

He zoomed in. His eyes widened. It was impossible. But there it was. In the video of the restroom, there was a face. Not just any face. The face of Vlad Masters. There was deep chuckle from behind McGee. He froze.  
"Now now," said a voice, "can't have any proof or _lose ends._"

**Danny:**

I wiped the sweat off my brow. Hours of work, but I still wasn't done. I needed something else. Something that I was missing. I heard someone coming and I quickly shoved the piece of tech into my pocket. Luckily, it was small. I guess that their work of nano tech didn't go to waste- after all its that tech that makes my own invention possible. If only I could find Vlad…  
"Danny."  
I turned and jumped. It was Gibbs. I was glad that I had turned back into my human form when I had first gotten home to the apartment otherwise he would've had the shock of a life- or _afterlife._

I looked down. Gibbs sighed.

"I don't know how you got in. Your friend's apartment was blocked off as a crime scene."  
I shifted my feet and Gibbs grabbed my shoulder.  
"I need to get you back-"  
His phone went off. He answered.

"Gibbs," he greeted into the phone then scowled, "on it."  
He narrowed his eyes at me slightly.

"McGee's gone missing."


	12. Where is He?

**Author Note: Not the longest chapter, and I am sorry. I just…if you read the last author note then you most likely know/understand. I've been really busy- especially with cleaning the rubble. Sorry.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 11- Where is he?**

**Danny:**

I felt like it was all my fault. If I just accepted Vlad's offer when I had the chance, maybe none of this would have happened. I sighed as I was seated down in the chair. Gibbs sat across from me.

"Danny, I need to know everything you know about Masters. McGee could be in danger, or already dead."

I saw the look in Gibbs' eyes. I needed to fess up. But I can't tell them, at least…not everything. I might as well tell them a few things, after all, they already know that Vlad's the bad guy. It has nothing to do with ghosts. I looked down.  
"Vlad's a monster…even before he murdered all of _them._ He's always been a monster. He…He's done a lot more than just murder people. He became a millionaire from stealing and manipulating people. He has…"

_How can I word this?_

"He has abilities," I admitted, "almost…hypnotism and through that he was able to get people to do what he wanted without them knowing or remembering. I….he used to be my dad's best friend. But in reality…Vlad hated my dad…but he loved me mom. There were three things he would do anything to get- the Packers, my mom as his wife, and me as his son."

Gibbs nodded. I continued,

"It's hard to explain…but you can't capture Vlad, neither could the GiW…"

I shut my mouth, _I said to much. _Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Who are the GiW?"  
I sighed, knowing that he wouldn't let it go,

"The Guys In White are a government funded branch that deals with ghosts…and their favorite target was Amity Park's hero- Phantom."  
Gibbs still glared.

"Explain."  
A simple word, but I knew what he meant.

"Phantom was a ghost, but he was Amity Park's hero, though some people didn't realize it- like my parents, the Red Huntress and The GiW. He was…he was a ghost."

I could tell Gibbs didn't believe me about ghosts.

"Could he be in league with Masters?"  
"No," I shouted and then calmed down. Gibbs raised an eyebrow. I sighed,

"I mean, no. Phantom's a good guy, people just give him a hard time…but Masters…Vlad…he's not a good guy. He's a _monster._"

Gibbs shook his head,

"I know, Danny…and he _won't_ get away, not if I have any say about it."

I looked down.  
"What if you can't?"

He looked at me and I continued, louder.  
"What if you can't? The GiW and others have tried before! What makes you think you can catch that murderer!"

Gibbs sighed and tears were threatening to fall down my face.

"Because he took one of mine."

I saw the steel look in Gibbs' eyes. I felt guilty. I shouldn't have said anything. The guy lost a team member…_but it's my fault._ Gibbs sighed and left the room, a coffee cup in hand.

**Third Person:**

"DiNozzo, Ziva, check the cameras- look for anything that could help. Danny will go down with me to Abbs and see what she got."  
"Yes, Gibbs."

Danny didn't make eye contact with anyone as he followed Gibbs down to the lab. Abby was there and looked _non-Abby. _Danny felt bad that it was his fault she was like that. She seemed _out of it._ She shook her head and grabbed the _Calf-Pow._

"There's nothing on GiW that I can't get without hacking it, but apparently their base is in Amity Park. As for the cameras- there's not much, but there's enough evidence against Masters."  
She played the tape. It showed McGee at his desk, and suddenly he froze. He looked closely at his screen.

_"Impossible."_

Then there was a dark chuckle and the face of Masters appeared on the screen. He smiled evilly and the tape turned to static.

"He found something," Gibbs said with narrowed eyes, "And Masters didn't want anyone to know about it. Abby, check the tapes McGee was looking at- see if you can find what he did."

Abby looked hesitant, but nodded. Danny stayed behind as Gibbs left. Danny looked at Abby sadly,

"Abby," he said, "I…I'm sorry…this is all my fault."  
Abby looked at him, heartbroken that a _kid_ thought it was his fault that a murderer was after him and caught their team member. Sure, she was sad about it, it's _McGee, _but it wasn't Danny's fault. Abby grabbed Danny into a tight hug,

"Don't you dare say that," she said with tears in her eyes, "this is not your fault!"

Danny bit his lip, _but it is…Vlad was after me…not….not them…not McGee…me…and everyone I love…_His eyes widened….Did Vlad think that- _No, that's…out there…even for Vlad…_

In the end, none of the team left at all and stayed up all night searching for McGee and Masters. Danny stayed with Abby in the lab or in the morgue with Ducky. Gibbs walked into the bullpen, a solemn expression on his face. Danny jumped at Gibbs' next words.  
"We found him."


	13. The Huntress's Return

**Author Note: Ta-Da. A longer chapter!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 12- The Huntress's Return :**

**Danny:**

I sat in the chair inside the NCIS building. I was _ordered_ to stay here. _Like hell I will! Knowing Vlad, he wouldn't be found unless he __wants__ to be found….They're headed straight into a trap._

I got up.

"Where you going," an agent asked (the one who was ordered to watch me…_I almost feel sorry for the poor guy.)_.  
"Bathroom."

I quickly walked past him and into the restroom. Doing the same the thing I did last time, I froze the cameras and transformed. I turned intangible and flew through the roof. I stopped, _I need a plan. I can't just fly in there….can I? Where is that they went anyway…_

I snapped my fingers as I remembered. I narrowed my eyes as I flew, _Vlad…you won't get away with what you did…._I flew to the warehouse. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. I don't think that they were here yet-

I screamed as something hit the back of my head.

**Third Person:**

Gibbs gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe that they were captured. Not even that- they were captured and _helpless._ They were tied to the wall, _all_ of them. They found McGee, just not in the way they were hoping. Masters led them into a trap, and they- no _he_ fell for it. Now, they paid for his mistake. He needed to find a way out of here. Masters took their guns, phones, _anything _they could have used.

Ziva scowled. She was a trained _Mossed, _yet she fell for Masters' trap. She didn't have any weapon on her…the only bright side was that they found McGee. Tony DiNozzo looked over at the man beside him, _McDork._ Right now, Tony regrets every nickname and teasing he's done to that poor agent. McGee was beaten pretty badly, but he was alive. That's the good part. The bad part was that all of them were tied to the wall and frankly, there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it.

Suddenly, there was a scream. Their eyes widened, even McGee's. Suddenly, Masters came into view, tugging along a now unconscious Daniel Fenton. Gibbs struggled against the restraints,

"He's just a kid!"

"And a pesky one at that," Vlad snapped back, "but no. He can't just die along with the others!"

He kicked Danny's side. All of them struggled to get free, to help Danny. Danny screamed. _Guess he wasn't knocked out after all, kind of wished he was though,_ Gibbs thought, _then the poor kid wouldn't have to see or feel any of this monster's tortures._

Vlad dragged Danny to the wall and attached him to some glowing green chains. Gibbs wasn't sure what the difference; just that it hurt Danny judging by the way his skin smoked when it touched it. Danny hissed in pain.

"You won't get away with this," Danny coughed out and Gibbs' eyes widened in concern when Danny coughed up blood. Vlad smirked.

"Oh, I think I will, little badger."

"Think again."

Their eyes widened and Vlad was shot by _something_. Vlad hit the ground, unconscious, as a figure emerged. It was a girl, about Danny's age, with black hair and violet eyes. She wore a dark purple long-sleeved shirt that was also cropped (still showing off her flat, toned stomach, and belly button), black skinny jeans, and knee-high black combat boots. Gibbs and the others recognized her as Samantha. She was holding some type of gun.

"Fenton tech never fails."  
Danny broke into a large grin. Sam saw him and her eyes widened. She ran over to undo the chains. He fell to the floor, coughing up blood. He stood back up though, and kissed Sam. In a way, the NCIS team was a bit touched by the scene.

"I thought he killed you," Danny whispered. Sam held him tightly.

"He tried to," she whispered back, but everyone could hear her, "but he just got my necklace. I got away…Danny, I'm so sorry, but since my parents' and grandmother's death…they left everything to me…I went to get the money…for us…and Tucker…but…"

He hugged her and rubbed her back.  
"I know…Tuck's gone…"

The two love birds embraced each other once more and then let go. Danny looked at Vlad, and then at them.  
"You're safer up there until Vlad is dealt with."  
Gibbs was mildly shocked at hearing this.

"We could deal with him," Gibbs growled out. Danny shook his head,

"You don't understand, he-"

Danny was interrupted by a scream- his scream as something was shot at him from behind. Vlad was laying there; his palm was smoking as was his eyes. Sam ran to Danny's side to help him back up.

"You haven't won yet," Vlad growled as he stood up. The team watched, astonished, as two rings of light surrounded his waist and traveled up and down his body. Standing in front of them, wasn't _Masters. _His skin was inhuman shade, his eyes were blood red, his hair was black standing up like horns, and he wore clothes that not even a vampire would consider wearing.

Danny stood up, with Sam supporting him, as two similar rings traveled up and down his body. His hair was now white, and his eyes were glowing a bright green. He now had black pants, white combat boots, a black shirt and a single white fingerless glove.

"Danny Phantom," Vlad hissed.

"Actually I go by Schim now."

Vlad titled his head,

"Phantom in Dutch…._how original…_"

Danny fired some type of green blast at Vlad, who dodged. Sam hissed and raised the gun, but it didn't work. Danny took the gun and did _something_ to it. Sam was shooting it happily. Danny was a bit distracted during the combat and Gibbs could see that he was doing something to something that was in his pocket. The team felt utterly _helpless_ as the fight conspired in front of them- blast after blast, shot after shot…in the end, Danny and Sam were beaten the worst.

"Just kids," Vlad spat out. Danny smirked and chuckled. He raised his hand and something _gray_ shot out of it. Vlad hissed as it hit his arm, then laughed,

"Just what did you think that would do?"

Danny just smirked. Vlad moved closer, then slowed down.

"What," he said confused, "….what…did…you do…to me…"

Danny didn't say anything as Vlad hit the ground, not moving but alive. The rings went up and down his waist and they were looking at _Masters _once again.  
"Just made something special just for you….took away your ghost powers," Danny said to the unconscious Vlad.

The two rings traveled up and down him, turning him back into the raven haired teen that they grew to love. Sam looked at him confused,

"How?"  
"When I ran from them," he said nodding to the team, "I left to my apartment. My plan was to make something that was able to stop Vlad," he coughed and then continued, "The question was, _what to make that would stop him?_ So, I got to work. I was making something similar to nano-bots. Basically, I fit a bunch of small little robots into a small dart that were filled with a liquid of my creation. I programmed them using Fenton tech, something similar to what the Ghost Gauntlets do actually. What they were to do was to go into Vlad's bloodstream, and they were to latch onto any blood cell that infused with ectoplasm and turn it back to normal. I guess the way it works knocked Vlad out too…good…"

"Does that mean," Sam asked with wide eyes. Danny coughed again, spitting up a bit of blood.  
"Yeah…Vlad's human again…I just couldn't do it before because it was missing the thing to power it- the same thing that powers all Fenton tech, which is what I took from that Fenton blaster by the way."  
Sam narrowed her eyes,  
"That's all dandy, but…that seems a bit smart for a C- student."

Danny blushed,  
"It was Tucker's idea, I just carried it through."

"This is all nice," Gibbs growled out, "but can someone explain to me what the hell just happened?"

Sam smirked and went over to free them. Soon, the team was free. McGee was leaning on Ziva for support. He was beaten, but breathing and mostly okay. He didn't complain though, after all Danny looked much worse. Suddenly, Danny fell to the floor, coughing and spitting up blood. He held his sides.

"Someone call an ambulance!"


	14. Epilogue

**Author Note: In case of confusion, he didn't go to the hospital- just to Ducky and Sam, since Sam made them. AND FINALLY DONE! OHMYGOSH!**

**~CWA**

**Epilogue:**

**Danny:**

I smiled at Sam and Abby. My broken ribs had healed, so I wasn't bedridden anymore. Luckily, the healing only took a few days. The team took the news of halfas pretty well. Vlad was behind bars, charged with several degrees of manslaughter. He was human now, so I wasn't too worried about him getting out- if he did I doubt Gibbs would let him stay out. Speaking of…they were practically my new family. Gibbs and them…they even treated me like family.

Which is why we were at the park, celebrating. It was something new to NCIS- to celebrate, but Sam and I showed them how it's done. Besides, Abby was happy to join us. She and Sam got along great- like I thought they would. They're practically sisters. Me, I got along best with Ducky and Gibbs surprisingly. Though, I suppose I did best with all of them.

Sam…my lovely Sam…I looked at her. She had her ring back now, and it was safely around her neck on the chain necklace. I rubbed my own ring. The team didn't understand it, but we did love each other…_a lot…_

**Years Later:**

I stood at alter waiting for her to walk down the aisle. My friend (who I met in college), Tom, was my best man. Gibbs was standing where my father would've stood. Ziva, Abby, and some of Sam's friends, were the bridesmaids- though Abby was the maid of honor. I smiled slightly when I saw that Abby didn't once stop being a goth- dressed in a black maids dress with a skull hat. We didn't have family to invite, as they were all long dead, but we had friends and their families (who were like extended families) so both sides of the church was full.

Sam walked down the aisle. This was the first time I saw the dress…she looked so beautiful. The dress went to the floor (though I know she was wearing combat boots underneath because she had to lift the dress slightly to walk up the steps). It was white, surprisingly, but it had a black ribbon across the waist with dark purple flowers that looked…_gothic…_on the side. Her veil hid her wonderful porcelain face as it was black. At her side, walking her down the aisle was Ducky. He was like a father to her as Gibbs was like a father to me.

She was soon standing in front of me, smiling. The priest read us the do's and we read our vows. Soon, it was for the rings. The rings were gorgeous…made from the same rings that we gave each when we were young with the words _Sam _and _Danny_ written on each one. Those rings were always a symbol of our love, and have been through a lot with us. In a way, the rings not only symbolized our love, but our struggles. They were a part of us.


End file.
